


Gonna be late

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 13:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19650550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic and Lucas run a little late to a friends engagement party





	Gonna be late

**Author's Note:**

> Spice spice spice fluff damn I love vicley

“Hello handsome”Vic sheepishly smiles at him 

He was getting dressed in his uniform and he was a sight to behold 

Vic ogled him with a dreamy look on her face she gestured for him to come to her 

“You asked for it love attack time”Lucas says as he pounced on her playfully on their bed 

“Love attacks are my most favorite thing in the entire world”She manages to get out in between a series of laughs and giggles as he pounced on her 

“Anything to make you happy Eggy”Lucas says to her kissing along her jawline and neck tenderly 

“We’re gonna be late”Vic says to him 

Maya had invited the rest of 19 to a party her and Jack were officially tying the knot they just got engaged 

“So let us be late”Lucas muttered his eyes filled with lust

“You look particularly hot with your hair all ruffled”Vic mentions almost seductively hitting on her beloved husband whom had been running his hands all over her body 

“Can’t wait to see what you’ll wear maybe that purple cocktail dress I got you pair that with diamond earrings a matching necklace nice pair of black heels you’ll knock them dead”Lucas suggests to her

”Maya will kill me if I don't show up”Vic groaned slightly as she thought about how she’d never hear the end of it from Maya if she missed out on her engagement party 

”You can always pull the pregnancy card and stay here with me”Lucas schemes

“You have a dirty mind but I love you”Vic teased him

“You love me anyways that’s the most important thing”Lucas adds in leaning over to kiss her lips


End file.
